This invention relates to a device including a semiconductor chip and a method of manufacturing thereof.
Miniaturization is a continuing trend in integrated circuit packaging technology toward smaller scales for semiconductor devices. Various techniques may be used to produce smaller semiconductor packages, such as chip scale packaging, wafer level packaging or chip stacking.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.